<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Gift To Myself From You by KiroAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469815">A Gift To Myself From You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiroAngel/pseuds/KiroAngel'>KiroAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Clark Kent, M/M, Overly-complex dildo design, This is just an excuse to design fancy dildos, Top Bruce Wayne, Trans Male Character, trans character written by a trans author, transgender bruce wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiroAngel/pseuds/KiroAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After some revelations involving what Clark's super strength means for their sex life, Bruce gets creative with his resources. This year his birthday will be a night neither of them will forget.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Gift To Myself From You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started as a late-night conversation with my roommate, and ended with my considering a career change. Turns out my dream job is designing sex toys for Batman, who knew. Alas, there’s no real-life Bruce Wayne to fund absurdly expensive dildos that have to withstand ridiculous stresses thanks to metahuman and alien powers, so I’ll have to stick to writing fanfic about it. That being said, this may turn into a series about a Batman-funded sex toy line for superheroes, so I guess stay tuned?<br/>Beta’ed by my roommate, so if anything seems clunky I blame him.<br/>Also, this is like the second porny thing I've ever written so be gentle plz.<br/>~Kiro</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t until after they had both finished, when Bruce had flopped onto the mattress and Clark had curled around him, that Bruce brought it up again. “You never let me finger you.” Clark, who has been nuzzling into Bruce’s hair, stiffened minutely. “Does it bother you that much?”</p><p>Clark’s thumb started tracing nervous circles on his hip, the way it did when he was thinking particularly hard or he was being particularly careful. “The thought doesn’t bother me. I just—“ he sighed, the light gust puffing up a few strands of Bruce’s sweat-damp hair. “I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>Bruce blinked, tilting his head to look over at his lover. “Have you tried fingering yourself?”</p><p>A tinge of red soaked across Clark’s ear in the corner of Bruce’s vision. “I have. I’ve even tried toys before, but...” his wince spoke for itself even before he spoke “I can’t keep myself from clenching down sometimes, and it... never works out well.”</p><p>“Hm,” Bruce hummed. He had considered, of course, the ramifications of Clark’s superstrength and invulnerability in their sexual encounters. He’d made sure to confirm the content and velocity of Clark’s ejaculate before he had allowed the man to come in anything but his hand, and of course Clark always made sure to cling to replaceable bed sheets and headboards whenever he was overwhelmed, rather than Bruce’s significantly more valuable pelvis or ribs. This was something that Bruce hadn’t the luxury of ignoring. From the way Clark had reacted to the hint of anal penetration before, Bruce hadn’t thought that particular subject relevant enough to discuss. In the end, he had presumed that, like the muscles of Clark’s pelvic floor that contracted at a strength not dissimilar to the standard human’s on ejaculation, Clark’s sphincter muscles wouldn’t apply any greater pressure to intrusion. Then again, it seemed that Clark’s own body couldn’t quite decide what muscles needed to operate at superstrength and which could operate at human-normal levels. </p><p>“Did you like it? Fingering yourself.” The blush across Clark’s ears deepened, and Bruce suppressed a smirk. </p><p>“I— I did. It was sort of... awkward. The angle. And...” Clark swallowed. Bruce waited him out, knowing Clark would push through his embarrassment if given a bit of time. He always did. “I wanted more. But every time I tried something more satisfying...” Here he grimaced, lifting a shoulder in a half-shrug. “It’s not fun picking pieces of silicon and plastic outta your butt, even if you are invulnerable. Sometimes I missed pieces.” Bruce winced in sympathy. “So I mean, yeah I liked it, but it just got me more worked up than anything and nothing I tried could stand up to my, uh, excitement.”</p><p>Bruce hummed, already making plans in his head. After a moment, though, he realized Clark was still tense, so he rolled until he could throw an arm around his partner. “I won’t try anything unsafe, then.” Clark released a breath, and Bruce could tell that he’d been thinking of Bruce’s fingers, shattered into pieces like whatever cheap plastic toys he’d used before. “Wouldn’t want my fingers out of commission after all.” Said fingers went wandering, and Bruce took both their minds off the subject for a good long while. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>The package came in a week later, formed exactly to his specifications and gleaming in the light of the cave. Bruce had more requests that would be coming in later, a set of plugs that would stand in well for fragile fingers in terms of preparation, but Bruce was impatient enough to ask for this piece to be rushed through. It was his birthday in a few days, after all, and he had special plans. </p>
<hr/><p>Clark’s face when Bruce brought out the shoebox-sized, lead-lined box the afternoon of his birthday was unamused. “You know I’m the one that’s supposed to be buying you gifts, right?”</p><p>“It’s a present to myself, from you,” Bruce explained, setting the box on the table. Clark made to grab it, but Bruce smacked his hands away. “Either way, it’s my gift and I get to unwrap it.” His boyfriend snorted but watched intently as Bruce slid the thin black band of ribbon away and lifted the lid. He couldn’t help the smirk that quirked his lips at Clark’s sharp inhale. He lifted the metal centerpiece from its bed of leather, tilting it this way and that so Clark could see. </p><p>It was a piece that Bruce was quite proud of. He had stayed up late using the 3D modeling software he used to design and tweak parts for his grapples, batarangs, and apparently dildos. The shaft was sleek and curved at just the right angle to stroke at the Kryptonian version of a prostate when Bruce pounded into him. The titanium-chromium alloy gleamed in the light of their bedroom. The metal had performed admirably under compression tests, even impact tests. Most notably, even when it failed catastrophically it didn’t shatter, only smoothly deformed. And it looked positively sinful in Bruce’s hands. </p><p>At the base of the shaft, the dildo flared into a base that would fit perfectly between Bruce’s labia, tight against his body. From there, it extended to a bulb that would fit comfortably in his cunt, anchoring into his body and giving Bruce something to squeeze down on as he pounded Clark’s ass. The whole base and bulb were covered in matte black silicon, and where it would rest against his clit the toy had washboard ribbing to make the most of the stimulation. It was, in Bruce’s opinion, one of the most elegant things to come out of WE’s labs. </p><p>“It should stand up to even your ass muscles,” Bruce informed him, setting the toy in front of Clark to inspect as he moved on to the rest of the box’s contents. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Clark goggling at the piece, and if he wasn’t mistaken the man hadn’t breathed since Bruce had lifted it out of the box. Bruce let him process as he lifted the heavy contraption of leather and metal from the box. He checked the buckles, straps, and o ring to make sure everything was buckled at his measurements. Satisfied that all was in order, he turned back to his partner. </p><p>Clark had lifted the dildo from the table, hefting its weight in his hand and feeling the gentle curve. “Why isn’t the whole thing covered in silicon?”</p><p>“I was worried that if you clenched down, you might split the coating.” He took it gently from Clark’s hands, tilting it so that he could see the bat symbol engraved into the metal near the base. “Plus, I like the look of it.”</p><p>“It looks like a modern art piece.”</p><p>“All the good ones do.” He set the toy aside, turning to see his lover had his lips pursed, eyes smiling. “What.”</p><p>“I can’t believe that you had a dildo custom-made so you could fuck me on your birthday. You know I already had plans for that part of the night, right?”</p><p>Bruce snorted. “I’m sure you can surprise me with the underwear you bought some other time.”</p><p>Clark punched him in the shoulder, soft as a pillow. “No snooping on my gifts. Just for that, I’m going to make you wait for your other present.”</p><p>Bruce quirked an eyebrow, looking between Clark and his latest acquisition. “I’m sure we’ll be plenty busy in the meantime.”</p><p>“I still haven’t agreed to this ‘proposition.’” Clark crossed his arms, trying to look stern. Bruce hummed. </p><p>“Are you saying you’d rather not end this night with my dick buried inside you?” The way Clark shifted gave him away, as did the blush that tinted his cheeks. Bruce smirked, neatly folding the harness back into the box and stowing the toy away for later. “Think it over while we’re at the party. I’m sure if you give it some thought, you’ll know exactly what you want.”</p><p>Clark’s glare was ineffective, thanks to the blush on his cheeks and the way his pupils were blown wide. “You’re evil.”</p><p>Bruce chuckled. “I just want to make sure you’re mentally prepared for me to fuck you so hard you won’t remember your own name.” Clark whined. Bruce cupped his cheek, pulling him into a chaste kiss. “Let’s get going. We wouldn’t want to be late.” </p><p>It took Clark a few moments to catch up with him after he walked away, smoothing his shirt as if that would erase the blush on his cheeks. “You ass.”</p>
<hr/><p>The party went well, all things considered. It was a small affair, in that only his family and closest friends from the League attended, though they still completely filled the large dining room where the party took place. His boys managed not to kill, maim, or otherwise damage each other on any level other than emotionally, and the girls had fun dressing up and dancing and tormenting their brothers. It was surprisingly nice, seeing all the people he cared about in one place, getting along relatively well. He received a modest pile of gifts, mostly composed of small gadgets and thoughtfully selected items. Damian had gifted him a painting of his mother’s rose gardens, and Jason had passive-aggressively left him a clip of rubber bullets. Bruce would put in Red Hood’s display in the Batcave later. </p><p>Other than the joy of seeing his family and friends so relaxed, Bruce took great pleasure in the way Clark’s ears tinged pink every time he looked in Bruce’s direction. It was sweet, how easily flustered he was. Sometimes Bruce was able to forget that Clark was a sheltered farm boy at heart, but times like this always reminded him. </p><p>Eventually, the party began to wind down and those who didn’t live or have rooms in the manor began to depart. Bruce bid them gracious farewells and, as the room slowly emptied, watched Clark grow more and more antsy. Eventually, after Tim left for his theater apartment, Bruce turned to his partner. </p><p>“Shall we?”</p><p>“Absolutely.” Clark gave no hesitation, taking his arm as Bruce had trained him and they graciously left the dining room. Clark was silent as they made their way back toward their bedroom, though Bruce could see his ears dusted with red from the corner of his eye.  Bruce didn’t speak until he had shut the door of their bedroom behind them.</p><p>“Have you decided?”</p><p>Clark removed his glasses, folding them neatly and placing them on his dresser. “Yeah. I think I’d like that.” When he turned to face Bruce again, there was a heat in his eyes that left him breathless. His shoulders had lifted into that warm bravado that meant he was going to do something he was sure would work and would be happy when it did. Bruce loved seeing it in the field, but he loved it even more here in the bedroom with only Bruce to see it and know just how much Clark was looking forward to this. He looked gorgeous, Bruce thought, his eyes a vibrant blue in the low light, his shoulders in a broad, strong line.</p><p>Soon, Bruce would be pushing his cock into his tight ass and wrecking him one thrust at a time. This beautiful, masculine man whose muscles were firm under his skin, whose frame stood imposing and powerful. Even if Bruce knew that Clark’s gender was a little more complex, his relationship with American versus Kryptonian expectations of gender far more complicated than that, he’d often thought of Clark of his ideal of a man. After all this time, it still sent goosebumps down Bruce’s spine that Clark saw him as an equal, that he would trust Bruce to dominate him in such a primal way. Bruce had taken Clark in other ways during the months since they had finally started sleeping together, but never like this. There was something possessive about claiming Clark’s ass, pushing inside and wrecking him, turning the tables of biology. The part of him that still had doubts about his own masculinity and always would reveled in the knowledge that he would be the dominant one here. </p><p>Clark tore Bruce from his revelry with a kiss, slow and tender as he loved to kiss. It was sweet and the exact opposite of the primal hunger Bruce was feeling right now. He pulled back, eyeing Clark as his eyes fluttered open. His partner’s eyelashes were dark against his tanned golden skin, delicate. Bruce brushes his knuckles across Clark’s cheek, then down the center of his chest and the line of buttons on his damned plaid button down. </p><p>“I’m glad,” Bruce affirmed, his voice coming out in a low Batman growl that he had practiced so much that it was now his permanent sex voice. Clark shivered, reveling in it. Bruce’s fingers started slowly unbuttoning his partner’s shirt, unwrapping his gift with reverence. Clark, for his part, watched Bruce work. He was patient, despite the strain he was already starting to put on his designer jeans, letting Bruce unwrap him. </p><p>“I had planned to do this for you,” Clark admitted. “Give you a show, you know? Thought you’d like that.”</p><p>“Hn,” Bruce hummed in disapproval, unclasping the last button and tugging the shirt free of Clark’s belt. “That would have been rude, not letting me unwrap my own gift.” He pushed the shirt from Clark’s shoulders, tugged it from his wrists and let it fall to the floor to reveal Clark’s rumpled undershirt. Bruce tugged that up as well, brushing sallow-pale knuckles across Clark’s abs and chest and getting a shiver in return. </p><p>“I thought you might have liked the effort,” Clark tried, lifting his arms willingly and pausing as the cloth passed over his head. “I practiced,” he confessed with an embarrassed smile. Bruce hummed his approval and rewarded him with a kiss, slow and controlled despite how he wanted to plunder Clark’s mouth, lay his claim. There would be time enough for that later. </p><p>“Perhaps another time.” The buckle of Clark’s belt clinked and rasped as Bruce pulled it free, letting it drop to the floor. Bruce paused to lay cold hands on Clark’s waist. He reveled in the shiver it caused, eyeing the way his own moonlight-white skin, calloused and scarred and rough. He loved the way it contrasted with Clark’s, the color of honeyed sunlight and just as smooth. </p><p>“Are you going to tease me all night, Bruce?” Clark’s voice was tight, and he couldn’t help but smirk. The bulge in Clark’s pants was definitely noticeable now, as was the blush spreading down his chest in a pattern Bruce could never tell was due to his Kryptonian physiology or just Clark. Bruce met his eyes, terribly amused. </p><p>“Did you want me to?” Clark rolled his eyes, and Bruce made quick work of the clasp of his jeans, tugging them and Clark’s briefs down to be kicked off impatiently. Clark’s erection bobbed at his belly, but he ignored it in favor of tugging at Bruce’s shirt. </p><p>“Now you.” </p><p>Bruce did as Clark suggested, doing away with his clothing far more efficiently than he had Clark’s. He allowed his partner to look his fill, even touch as parts of Bruce were revealed. Soft fingers ghosted along his abs and ribs, drifting along scars as they were revealed, knuckles dragged along his spine as he bent to step out of his slacks, and a palm cupped his ass as he straightened. Bruce met him again for another kiss, and this one he controlled as he wished to. He pushed inside Clark’s mouth, tasting and exploring and claiming. His fingers dug into Clark’s ribs, his nails trying their best to breach skin, and he bit at Clark’s lip hard enough to earn a gasp. Clark, for his part, pressed as close as he could, as if he was trying to crawl inside Bruce’s skin. His cock throbbed where it was trapped between them, and Clark bucked in tiny thrusts as though he couldn’t help himself. </p><p>Then, as quickly as it had begun, Bruce pulled back. He smirked and stepped away, lips red and still breathing hard, and nodded to the bed. “Lay down and prepare yourself while I get ready.” It was an order, not a suggestion, and Clark took it as such. He retreated to the bed, eyes not leaving Bruce once during his journey, and lay back. </p><p>Bruce moved to the table where he had left his gift and began unpacking the toy and harness. It took him a minute to get the leather straps seated correctly and adjusted to be firm but not constricting, and a minute more to work the bulb of the toy inside him and the shaft of the toy through the o-ring of the harness. When he finally turned around, it was to a sight that made Bruce’s clit twitch violently against the toy, his mouth watering. </p><p>Clark was floating with his hips a few inches above the bed, legs spread wide and hooked over empty air. Lube was spread sloppily across the inside of his cheeks and he was pumping two fingers inside of himself. Clark’s had his head propped against the headboard and his eyes resting heavy on Bruce, drinking in the sight of Bruce’s metal cock pointed proudly towards the ceiling. Clark’s breath was coming in pants and his fingers were stroking, twirling, scissoring, stretching in a dance that Bruce couldn’t stop staring at. As he watched, Clark added another thick finger.</p><p>Bruce reached up to his metal cock, his hand still thinly coated with the lube he had used to help the bulb inside him, and began to stroke. It was a sensation Bruce had grown used to before but hadn’t felt in a while. The hard length felt good, right in his hand, as did the way it rubbed at his clit with every stroke. He let out a soft hum of satisfaction, at which Clark groaned. A flick of his eyes to Clark’s face showed that his partner was watching Bruce pump his cock, his mouth open like all he wanted was to put it on Bruce. </p><p>Bruce stepped forward, not taking his hand off his cock as he made his way to the bed. Clark’s fingers stuttered to a stop in his ass, just resting there as the muscle squeezed around them and he licked his lips. “How’s it feel?” And God did Clark’s voice sound wrecked, dry and low in his throat. Bruce licked his lips in response. </p><p>“Feels amazing,” he told him, coming to kneel on the bed near Clark’s feet. “Like an extension of me. God, Clark, I can’t wait to get my cock in you.” He crawled forward, finally letting go of his cock to let it sway as he prowled towards Clark on hands and knees. He pushed down on Clark’s hip, pushing him back into the bed and making Clark’s fingers jostle inside him. He whimpered when Bruce covered his hand with his own, shoving Clark’s fingers deeper inside him where they belonged. “I’m going to fill you with my pounding cock. You won’t be able to think, or breathe, or do anything but scream my name and beg.” Bruce leaned over Clark, his chest then cock brushing against Clark’s as he met his mouth in a kiss. Clark whimpered, surging into him. Before he could begin humping into him, though, Bruce pulled away. “Are you ready?” he asked, voice nothing but gravel. </p><p>Clark nodded sharply, his head giving a sharp noise as it met the headboard, something both of them ignored. Bruce drew back and allowed Clark to remove his fingers from between his ass cheeks, watching intently. “You’re talking—a lot tonight,” Clark stated inquisitively as he adjusted his position, clamping his hands on the headboard and floating slightly in the air once again. Bruce grabbed the bottle of lube Clark had left on the bed and dribbled a line along his metal cock, spreading it with a trembling hand. </p><p>“I’m very much enjoying my gift,” Bruce told him, spreading Clark’s ass with one hand and lining himself up with the other. He stopped to admire the way the metal gleamed and contrasted against the red of Clark’s asshole, the blunt tip prodding at the stretched opening. He took a deep, shaky breath and raised his eyes to meet his partner’s. “Ready?” Clark, holding his gaze steady, pupils blown and breathing shallow, nodded. “Relax.”</p><p>Bruce bore down slowly, then harder, but he met stiff resistance. Clark whined and Bruce backed off, letting the tip just rest against Clark’s entrance. Bruce leaned over him, cupping Clark’s cheek and tilting his head so Clark met his eyes. “Relax,” he murmured again, rubbing his thumb across his partner’s cheek. “Push against me. It’ll feel great, I promise.” Then, he kissed his lover. As Bruce licked at the seam of Clark’s lips, he increased the pressure and felt Clark’s entrance give, opening up to receive him. Clark made a half-strangled noise, but when Bruce pulled back to meet his gaze there was only pleasure there. Bruce kept going, bearing down with steady pressure until at last he bottomed out. Bruce couldn’t help grinding down as far as he could, rubbing the base of his dick into his throbbing clit and squeezing down on the bulb inside him. Clark whined from the intense stimulation, making Bruce bite his lip. He drew back, trying to calm the intense hammering of his pulse and the desperate heat between his legs. He moved his hands to his partner’s hips, stroked a thumb over his skin. </p><p>“Rao, Bruce,” Clark gasped, and Bruce wished he could feel the squeeze of Clark’s muscles on his base, his pounding heartbeat, his heat. He settled for stroking a thumb over Clark’s pelvis, waiting for him to adjust. “God, that’s—it’s—”</p><p>“Good?”</p><p>“Yeah. I feel… full.” Clark lowered one hand from the headboard just to stroke along Bruce’s ribs, earning a shiver. When he returned his hand to the headboard, he was smiling reverently. “You’re really inside me.” Bruce felt it, too, that amazed sort of reverence, and also a throbbing hardness that continued to edge on desperation, needing more stimulus.</p><p>“Are you ready for me to move?” At Clark’s nod, he gave a shallow thrust, earning himself a low groan. It took him a few tries, feeling around blindly and experimenting with different angles and depths as he tried to find Clark’s prostate. Eventually, though, he ground down against one of Clark’s walls and got a low whine for his efforts. Bruce committed the placement, angle, and depth to memory, and gave another experimental thrust. This time, Clark grunted and Bruce groaned as his cock drove hard into his clit. Another thrust, then another, and Bruce started setting a slow, easy pace. </p><p>The sounds of leather and skin slapping skin, Bruce’s heavy pants and Clark’s low groans filled the air. With every thrust, Bruce’s cock drove into Clark’s prostate and his own clit, sending jolts of pleasure through both of them. Bruce squeezed down on the bulb in his cunt, his breath coming in short gasps as the sensations started to overwhelm him, each thrust giving him that pressure that was just less than enough. Clark whined, his cock twitching and dripping against his abs but his hands occupied with clinging to the headboard for dear life. Bruce moved one hand from Clark’s hip to squeeze the base of his erection, earning a gasp and a groan as he started to stroke in time with his thrusts.</p><p>Bruce did his best to stave off the desperation, the sharp ache between his legs that demanded more, harder, faster, tried to focus on precision and a steady, driving rhythm for his partner. Clark, though, desperate and needy in the best way, crossed his legs behind Bruce’s back and pulled him in to the hilt. Just like that, Bruce’s control snapped. He released Clark’s throbbing erection and grasped his hips, yanking him onto his cock. If Clark wanted to be claimed, if he wanted his ass pounded, then Bruce could damn well fuck like he meant it. </p><p>He thrust erratically, hard and fast as he could. He reveled in the way his thrusts drove himself higher and higher, his breath coming in uneven pants. Clark keened, grunting as each thrust drove deep, hard, pushing him up the bed as he had to truly brace against the headboard. Bruce felt his orgasm building, barely even noticed when Clark let go of the headboard with one hand and reached between them to take control of stroking his own erection. Feeling the last threads of his control wearing away, Bruce leaned forward to bite into Clark’s shoulder, thrusting one last time and grinding into Clark’s ass as his clit and cunt pulsated. White-hot pleasure rushed through him, sending sparks against his closed eyelids. Beneath him, he felt Clark arch and groan, his hand stuttering and milking out his own orgasm. Hot liquid spilled over both their abdomens. </p><p>Bruce sagged onto Clark, suddenly boneless. He was still pulsating with the aftershocks, and as he moved to pull out the jostling sent him another rush of pleasure. He groaned, sagging into Clark again and resolving to wait just a bit. </p><p>Sometime later, it could have been seconds or minutes, Bruce came back to awareness to the feeling of thick fingers running through his hair. He groaned and shifted, pulling out and wincing at the sticky liquid smeared across both their bellies and now caked in his happy trail.</p><p>Clark chuckled, turning and settling into the bed next to him. “Good?”</p><p>Bruce groaned in answer, pressing his face into Clark’s shoulder and trying to work up the willpower to unbuckle and slip out of the harness and get the toy out of his cunt. Now that they were done, it was starting to feel just a bit uncomfortable. With a sigh, he rolled over until he way laying on his back and set to wriggling out of the harness. With Clark’s help, he got it off and dropped it onto his bedside table with a thunk and rattle. Clark, the one with the most presence of mind between them, grabbed a towel from his side and cleaned up first Bruce, then himself before cuddling into Bruce’s side. </p><p>“Happy birthday, Bruce,” he told him softly. </p><p>Bruce tilted his head, pressing a kiss to Clark’s temple. “Thank you.”</p><p>Clark chuckled, limp-limbed relaxation making the sound lazy. “My pleasure.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>